Sick Days
by DragonWing85
Summary: Red has been waiting for the Winter Festival all year. After nursing his brothers back to health from the Hylian flu, Red catches it on the day of the festivities. Not wanting to miss the fun, Red sneaks out of the house. Problems arise when he finds out the princess has been kidnapped at the festival and he's her only hope of rescue.
1. Chapter 1

In a cozy cottage in Hyrule, Vio sat on his bed reading. "Ah-Ah-Achoo!" He wiped his nose with his sleeve and attempted to wipe the slime off the pages of his book.

"No more reading, Vio," said Red taking the book from him and wiping the pages with a damp cloth.

"Oh, come on, Red! It's at the good part," sniffled Vio through a stopped-up nose.

"Sorry, you need your rest," said Red as he pulled the covers up and Vio slid underneath them. "I'll read it to you later when you wake up." Vio nodded weakly and closed his eyes.

Red walked over to the next bed. "What do you think you're doing? Get back in bed!" shouted Red as he watched Green pull his boots on.

"I've got work to do. I can't just lay here all day!" Green coughed. "The princess needs me to go over the plans for the festival. We need to strategize where to place guards for…what are you doing?"

Red had his hand against Green's forehead. "Checking for fever. A-n-d, you have one. You aren't going anywhere!"

"But the plans!"

"We'll go over them later, and I will make sure the guards carry out your orders. Right now, we need to get your fever down." Green sighed as he plopped back on the bed. Red pulled Green's boots off and placed a cool cloth on his head. He proceeded to the next bed. Blue laid there staring at the ceiling in a daze.

"How are you feeling?" asked Red checking his forehead.

"I'm going to die," mumbled Blue.

Red rolled his eyes. "Do you think you can eat some soup? I have a nice big bowl of…"

Blaaah! Blue vomited in the bucket beside his bed. "Please," Blue paled, "Don't mention food."

"I'll just get you another bucket," said Red sheepishly.

"Thanks," muttered Blue. "How is it that you're not sick?"

"I don't know?" Red shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I'm just super healthy. I do eat lots of carrots and potatoes and…"

Blaaah!

"Oh, sorry! Um, I'll be back with that bucket!"

Red shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Everything okay, Son?" questioned Father climbing up the stairs. "Are your brothers giving you a hard time?"

"Dad, how long does the Hylian flu last?"

"Depends on the patient. You're doing a great job taking care of them. I'm sure they appreciate…appreciate…achoo!"

"Oh, no! Not you too!" Red opened the door to their bedroom. "Come on, Dad. You can have my bed."

"But I…"

"No buts! Move it!"


	2. Chapter 2

On the day of the fair, Red slowly climbed out of bed. His head throbbed with pain as he pulled his boots on. Grabbing his hat, he noticed that the other Links had already gotten up and made their beds. As he stood up, dizziness overtook him. He grabbed the bedpost for support. Red slowly walked to the bedroom door and looked down at the flight of stairs. They swayed back and forth. He gripped the guard rail tight and cautiously made his way down. He safely reached the bottom and proceeded to the kitchen using the wall for support. _Maybe no one will notice I'm not feeling well_ , he thought to himself.

Blue, Vio, and Father were seated around the table eating breakfast. Green was by the stove cooking eggs. Blue looked up and spotted Red.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty! It's about time you woke up!" said Blue smirking.

Red pulled up his chair and gave a half smile. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Red.

"What?" said Red.

"Nothing," said Father. "You're usually really chipper in the mornings. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, said Red nervously, "I'm just really tired."

"Who wouldn't be after taking care of this bunch?"

Red beamed, "You're all worth it." A small cough escaped his throat.

Green froze. "You sure your feeling well? Your cheeks look a little red today."

"I'm fine," said Red with a small sniffle, "Just a little dust in the air bothering me."

Vio peeped over his raised book and looked at Red. He then cocked an eyebrow at Green. Green shrugged and placed some eggs on Red's plate.

"So, I got everything planned out for the guard positions. This is going to be the best Winter Festival ever," said Green sitting down to eat an apple. "Princess Zelda said that we can stay an hour after it's over. That way we still get to have some fun after patrolling all day."

"Alright!" shouted Blue while Vio grinned and continued reading.

Green looked over at Red, "Hey, Red, is there something wrong? You haven't touched your eggs."

Red smiled tensely and said, "Sorry, Green. I'm just saving room for all the yummy festival foods."

Blue grinned slyly. "R-i-g-h-t. All that delicious food! Like cotton candy."

Red gulped gazing at his eggs, "Uh-huh."

"and apple PIE."

"Y-yeah."

"And Blueberry cobbler!"

"Oh no! Please excuse me," shouted Red as he ran from the kitchen table.

Blue's eyes twinkled as he scooped a spoon full of eggs off Red's plate, "Wait for it…three, two, one…"

Blaaah!

The whole table moaned.

"I can't believe he gets sick the day of the festival," said Green.

"This is going to kill him," said Vio, "No one has been more excited over this festival than Red."

Blue shoved more of Red's eggs into his mouth. "You know, this means more work for us. We're down a team member."

"Two team members," corrected Vio, "We can't leave him here by himself."

"Well, it is what it is," said father wearily, "We'll all take shifts watching him. And I expect everyone to make him comfortable," he eyed Blue who gave an angelic grin, "and not agitate him. He's done a lot making sure we got well. Now it's our turn. I'll take the first shift."

"I'll take the second," said Green.

"Third," said Vio.

Blue chopped the last of Red's eggs and nodded in agreement for fourth.

Red returned to the table looking rather pale. "W-what did I miss?"

"Red," said father sternly, "You're staying home today."

"But I can't! It's the festival… and…and…Princess Zelda needs…"

"No buts! Go upstairs, now!"

Tears welled up in his eyes as he turned to climb the stairs.

"I'll go tuck him in," said Green as Vio joined him.

Father sighed, "It's for his own good!"

"Yeah, but it IS RED. Isn't there something we can do?" said Blue clearing the table.

"Like what?"

"Well…maybe…bring him a stuffed animal or a piece of pie?" shrugged Blue.

Father nodded, "I better go try to smooth things over."

"Use your inside voice, Dad," said Blue nonchalantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Red sat in his bed with his knees pulled up to his chin in a pout. A red cozy blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. Father sat beside his bed twiddling his thumbs.

"Want to take a nap, Son?" said father as gently as he could muster.

"No," sniffled Red, "I'm not sleepy enough."

"Okay, well, do you want to play a game?"

"No, I don't feel like it."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to play by myself," sighed Father pulling up a small barrel to use as a table. He set up the checker board and would switch back and forth from team red to team black. Red closed his eyes as if he were asleep, but the sound of the checkers clicking across the board made him peek. Father raised a black piece in the air and attempted to jump a red one.

"Stop, "shouted Red. Father paused suspending the piece in the air. "You can't move there. The other red piece will jump you and you'll lose three more pieces!"

"Why, you're right!" said father handing the black piece to Red. "So, what would be the best strategy?"

"Um, here," said Red thinking, "Place it here. Now it's protected!"

"I've never met anyone as good at playing checkers as you Red."

"Well, it is my favorite game."

"One-on-one then?

"You're on," smiled Red.

After several games, Green came in to relieve Father. "So, how's the patient?" said Green taking Red's temperature.

"He may be sick, but his mind is as sharp as ever," said Father leaving. "He beat me fifteen to twenty."

"You're really burning up, Red. Take some of this." He handed Red a small cup of thick green liquid. Red sniffed it and wrinkled his nose.

"Is it a potion?"

"It's medicine. It will help take your fever down and stop your cough. And it might make you sleepy."

"It tastes terrible."

"Sorry," said Green as Red's eyes began to close. Green pulled the covers closer to his chin, and whispered, "Sweet dreams."

When Red woke up, he saw Vio sitting in a chair with his feet propped on the barrel reading a book.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

"What? Where's Green?"

"He left a few hours ago. Red, you've been sleeping for quite a while. Good news. Looks like your fever has gone down."

"I'm feeling much better," said Red stifling a cough, "Do you think I might can still go to the fair?"

"Sorry, Red," said Vio, "you need to stay in bed, but I brought some blueberry cobbler. Want to try a piece?" Red grabbed the puke bucket.

Blaaah!

"Or…maybe not!" said Vio. "I'll get you a new bucket. You just try to get some rest."

"Vio," said Red weakly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could…maybe…"

"Yes?"

"Um, could you maybe read a book to me?"

"Sure, which one?"

"It's the one with the grey cover that we keep on the shelf in the living room. I don't remember the name."

"Hmm? I don't recall there being one with grey cover. Oh, well. Maybe I overlooked it."

As Vio turned and left the room, Red grabbed his boots and hat. He crept down the stairs and snuck past the purple Link scanning the bookshelf. He tiptoed through the kitchen and slowly turned the knob of the back door. _Almost there_ , he thought. As he stepped through the door, his foot caught on something. Tripping face first into the blanket of snow, the sound of metal pots, pans, and cups thundered around him. Vio appeared in the doorway.

"There isn't a grey book is there?"

"No," mumbled Red through a mouthful of snow. Vio dusted him off and helped him back into the house.

"Did you really think you could get by me that easy?"

"I had to try, Vio. You just don't understand how important this is. The Winter festival only comes once a year!

"I know, Red. I wish the circumstances were different."

"Will you still read to me?"

"Sure," said Vio ruffling Red's hair.

A few hours later, Blue strode in while Vio was still reading aloud.

"Sleeping, eh?" said Blue.

"Yeah," said Vio stretching. "You need to keep a good eye on him. He tried to sneak out earlier."

"Ha, nobody gets by me," said Blue pointing confidently at himself.

"At least check on him every fifteen minutes, Blue."

"Right, right, don't worry. Blue is on the job. I got this."

Vio raised an eyebrow, "He hasn't eaten anything. Start with something light and see if he can keep it down. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Got it." Vio turned and left the room. Blue straddled the chair by Red's bed.

Red stirred under the covers. A set of crystal blue eyes peeped out. "Where's Vio?" came a coarse voice.

"Wow, you losing your voice too? He just left. How you feeling?"

"If I'm feeling better, can I go to the festival?"

Blue shook his head no and asked, "How does some hot soup sound?" He noticed that Red didn't reach for the bucket at the mention of food. _Well that's a good sign. Maybe he is getting better._

"It sounds horrible."

"Red, you have to try and eat something to get your strength back."

Red muffled an "okay" through the pillow.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll go fix us some dinner." He dragged the chair with him. As he closed the door, he carefully placed the chair under the knob. _There. Ha! Let's see him try to escape now._

In about twenty minutes, Blue returned with a piping bowl of soup. He moved the chair from the door and cautiously entered the room balancing the bowl in one hand and dragging the chair back in with the other. He set the bowl on the barrel and proceeded to wake Red up.

"Hey, soup's ready," he whispered gently, "Come on, you need to eat it hot." When Red didn't stir, he shook his shoulder. "What the…?" Blue threw back the covers and found piles of dirty clothes. _But…how did he…?_ He glanced at the open window. "Oh, no! I'm never gonna hear the end of this one."


	4. Chapter 4

Red pulled his cloak tighter around him for warmth as he walked around admiring all the lights, games, and people laughing. _Blue probably won't check on me for about an hour. If I hurry, I'll be back before he even knows I'm gone._ Red smiled weakly. _They'll never know!_

"Step, right up folks. One rupee! Spill the milk. Just one rupee! Win a prize!" shouted a skinny man with a beard that reached to his knees. Red stood in line until his turn and aimed the slingshot at the stack of milk bottles. A cough escaped just as he let go. His pebble ricocheted off the back of the wall and hit the man in the head.

"Wow! That was quite a shot," said the man rubbing his head. "With an arm like that, you should give it another go. How 'bout it, Kid? One more try? I'll give you two more chances for just one rupee. I got a prize with your name on it!"

Red dug through his pockets in search of another rupee. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Green and Vio walking towards him. He grabbed the hood of his cloak and tugged it down to his cheeks.

"Sorry, Mr. Maybe next time!"  
Red scrambled away looking for a place to hide. He ducked inside a shadowy tent that held props for shows and plays. Slowly, he pulled the tent's flap back and waited in desperation for his brothers to pass. They stopped right in front of him chatting. _Go away!_ thought Red as he stifled a cough. Blue ran up as Green and Vio continued to talk. _Oh No! What's he doing here?!_

"Guys…guys," said Blue through gasps. "It's Red! He's… _gasp."_

"Blue. BREATHE!" said Vio, "Slow deep breaths. That's it. Now tell us what's wrong with Red. Did his fever go back up?"

"No, he's…" Blue rubbed the back of his neck, "gone."

"He's dead?" said Green in shock.

"No, no. He's GONE! He's not in the house. He snuck out."

"Blue," shouted Vio, "you were supposed to watch him!"

"I was making dinner! And I bolted his door. How was I supposed to know he'd climb out of the window?"

"Well, he has to be here somewhere," said Green. "Everyone split up!"

Red groaned and let the flap close. It was over. All over. No more winter festival. _I'm busted!_ He plopped himself on the ground and leaned up against a chest. _At least, I got to play one game._

A man burst through the tent and closed the flaps. With his back to Red, he peeped out.

"Are you hiding too?" whispered Red. The man jumped.

"Red?"

"Sir Lowell, please keep your voice down. I'm hiding from my brothers." Sir Lowell eyed him suspiciously. "I'm supposed to be home resting cause I'm sick. But I just had to go to the Winter Festival. It only comes once a year. But it's all over now. They know I snuck out. Soon, I'll have to go back home."

"Right." Sir. Lowell rubbed his chin. "Say, Red? You want to have a little more fun before you lose your freedom?"

Red crossed his arms and tilted his head, "I'm listening."

"Princess Zelda wants me to deliver this chest to the other side of the river. If you help me get past all the guards, you'll have a little more time at the festival."

"Won't the guards let you pass? You are a royal knight."

"The princess wants it to be a surprise, and the guards are checking everything! There's fireworks in that chest. Only I and, well…now YOU know."

"So, if she wants this…maybe…it will also help me get out of trouble with my brothers since I am helping the princess."

"Exactly! Everybody wins. Is it a deal?"

Red jumped up and clasped the knight's hand, "It's a deal."

"Great! Now you stay here and guard the chest. I'm going to scout ahead and make sure the coast is clear."

Red nodded and sat on top of the wooden trunk.

"And, Red, make sure no one looks in that chest!"

"A-A-Achoo!" He wiped is nose on his sleeve and gave him a thumbs up.

"Geez, Red, you really are sick," said the knight as he slid through the tent flaps.

Red twiddled his thumbs. _It's worth it_ he thought. _But Green's going to be disappointed in me for not "following orders". Blue probably won't care. And Vio…hmm…Vio will probably think it's funny that I got past Blue._ Red felt the chest shake beneath him. _Huh?_ He slid off of it and watched it wobble back and forth. "Oh great! Now, I'm hallucinating." Red unlatched the chest and slowly lifted the lid. A small child with golden blond hair lay inside. Her hands and feet were bound and her mouth gagged.

"Zelda! Are you okay?" Red quickly untied the gag and started on the ropes binding her hands.

"Red! I'm so glad to see you. Sir Lowell kidnapped me. That traitor!" she cried doubling up a freed fist. "He's taking me across the river to hand me over to my enemies."

Red finished untying her feet, "That's not going to happen! Come on. We need to find the others."

As he helped her out of her wooden prison, he noticed that she wasn't in her royal pink dress. She was outfitted in ragged set of commoner's clothes. She noticed Red staring and said, "Sir Lowell, thought it would be a good idea for me to attend the festival in disguise. Now, I see that it only helped him hide me better.

Red took the princess's hand and attempted to exit the tent. In the distance, he saw Lowell walking back towards them. "Back inside. Hurry!" he said as he shoved her into the tent. Suddenly, a chain of coughs erupted sending Red to his knees.

"Red? Are you okay?"

Red breathed the chilly air in. "I'm okay. But I can't fight. I can't even run." He looked at Zelda. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes…with my life."

"Alright, I have an idea." Red threw is cloak around her and pulled the hood down to cover her face. "We're switching places," he said as he jumped in the chest. "Pretend to be me until you find my brothers. Then you run! Run until your safely away from Lowell."

"But what about you?"

"Princess, as a knight of Hyrule, I have sworn to protect you with my life. But even if I wasn't, I would do it anyway." Zelda shut the lid trapping Red inside the chest.

"Please be safe," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay Red! The coast is clear. All set?" said Lowell. Zelda nodded but kept her head down. Lowell noticed that Red's cheerful spirit was gone. "You okay, Red?"

Zelda nodded her head yes and gave a fake cough. In the weakest most, pathetic scratchiest voice she could muster said, "I…don't feel so good."

"Wow! You're losing your voice. I hope what you have isn't catching. Come on. This won't take long. Then you can have some fun."

Zelda gave another cough and picked up one side of the chest. They exited the tent and quickly weaved through the crowds. Lowell pointed out the different games, shows, and foods to keep Red's enthusiasm.

"Just think, Red, when we're done hauling this chest. You'll have loads of fun!"

"Gee, I can't wait," she grunted trying to mimic Red in a hoarse voice. _You traitor,_ she added under her breath.

"That's the spirit! We're almost there. We just have to…Oh no." Zelda looked up to see Green standing at the opposite end of the bridge with his sword drawn.

"Hold it right there! No one passes. The bridge has been shut down until further notice," shouted Green.

"I was afraid this would happen. That's why I need you, Red. Do you think you can convince your brother there to let us pass?"

Zelda nodded vigorously and took off running as Lowell continued to heave the heavy chest across the bridge.

"Red!? What are you doing here? We've been looking all over for you! You have all of us worried sick," lectured Green as Zelda ran towards him. "Well, since you're here you should know that the Princess is missing. We're closing off all the exits. No one gets in or out until we find her." A gust of wind blew the hood blew off her head. "Zelda!?" said Green as she reached him. Zelda stopped and touched her head realizing that her hood was now laying on her shoulder's.

"Zelda?" Said Lowell as he glanced at her and then back at the chest. He dropped the chest, threw open the lid, and scowled, "Red!" Red grinned nervously and waved his fingers. Lowell slammed the lid shut and kicked the chest causing the latch to bend. "You tricked me! You're going to pay for this."

Zelda stood behind Green and said, "Please be careful, Green. He has Red in that chest!"

Green's face twisted with anger, as he gripped his sword tighter.

So, you and Red thought you could outsmart me, eh, Princess? Well," Lowell picked up the chest and held it high above him stumbling under the weight, "what would happen if I accidently dropped this knightly cargo?" Zelda gasped. "Who would be the smart one then?"

The hair on Green's neck bristled. "Lowell, there's no need to do anything rash. Just put the chest down and you can walk away."

"You know that's not going to happen, Green. Put the sword away unless you want any harm to come to this precious brother of yours. But who knows, you may want to be rid of him. Some knight. He doesn't follow orders very well."

"I could say the same about you!" shouted Zelda.

Green sheathed his sword, but made sure that Zelda was still safely behind him. Blue and Vio raced up to the opposite side of the bridge. Lowell stood in the middle still struggling to hold the chest.

"Oh, good," said Blue catching his breath, "You found Zelda. Still no sign of Red."

"Why is she wearing Red's cloak?" Asked Vio.

"It doesn't have to be like this," said Green holding his hands in the air.

"What's going on?" Said Blue still trying to catch his breath. "What did we miss?"

"You shouldn't have done that Green. Being a knight, you know not to sheath your sword when facing an opponent." Lowell chuckled. "Poor, Red. He was a brave soul. Stupid. But brave. Say goodbye to your brave little knight, Princess."

"N-O-O-O" shrieked Zelda as Lowell hurled the chest into the river's chilly waters.


	6. Chapter 6

"Zelda, stay back!" shouted Green as Lowell ran towards them.

The traitor bulldozed himself into Green knocking him to the ground. As Green reached for his sheathed sword, Lowell stomped his wrist. Green cried out as the bones cracked beneath Lowell's boot.

"Two, down and two to go!" laughed Lowell turning towards the blue and purple figures running towards him.

"No. The chest!" screamed Green. "Get the chest. Red's trapped inside." Blue turned on his heels and headed for the middle of the bridge. Vio, on the other hand, hesitated.

"Go!" shouted Green through gritted teeth. Vio turned and headed for the river bank.

"Ow!" yelled Lowell as a rock hit his head. He turned to see the little princess picking up another rock to pitch at him. "Why you little…ugh! Let's teach you some manners, Princess," he said grabbing her long blond hair.

 _Bam!_ Lowell tumbled to the ground like a felled tree.

"Never turn your back on an opponent," said Green standing beside him with a tree branch. "Are you okay, Princess?"

"I'm fine. Go! The others need you," Zelda said as she pulled a ribbon from her hair and proceeded to tie Lowell's hands and feet together.

From the middle of the bridge, Blue had dove head first into the freezing waters sword and all. Green joined Vio on the bank.

"Stay here!" said Vio eyeing Green's wrist, "Blue and I can manage." He pulled his boots off and tossed them over by his hat, sword, and tunic. With only his undershirt and pants on, he waded into the freezing waters.

Below the river's chilly waves, Blue tugged on the sunken chest, but it wouldn't budge. In fact, it seemed to sink deeper the more he lifted it. He fiddled with the lid. Nothing. He pounded it with his fists hoping it would pop open. Still nothing! Blue fought the urge to breath as his brother swam up beside him. Vio grabbed him by the arm and drug him to the surface. Blue sputtered and drank in the air in gasps.

"What are you doing?" shouted Blue, "He's still down there!"

"Catch your breath first. Look." Vio pointed at the bubbles rising from the chest. "He still has some air."

Blue nodded nervously, and took a few more breaths. "Okay, I'm ready."

Vio nodded, and they dove down. This time, both of them tried lifting the chest, but their feet sank deep in the mud. As his breath floated way in small bubbles, Vio struggled to free himself from the mud. Panic filled his mind when neither of his feet shifted. Helplessly, he watched Blue surface for another breath leaving him behind.

"What's the problem?" shouted Green from the shore.

"The lid's stuck. It won't budge. We can't lift it either," said Blue shivering.

"Where's Vio?" said Green.

Blue looked around in horror as he realized that his bother hadn't come up for air yet. He dove under the water franticly looking for the trail of bubbles to guide him back to the chest. He saw Vio exhale the last of his oxygen, his eyes half-open. He yanked each foot free and tugged Vio through the murky water. Green and Zelda waited anxiously from the shore. Vio coughed and took in a deep breath as he crawled up the banks.

"Nothing's working," yelled Blue pounding the ground with his fists.

"That's it! I'm going in," said Green as he tried to pull his boots off one handed.

"N-n-o," stuttered Vio, "Y-you w-won't b-be able to do any-th-thing with j-ust one h-hand. Blue, try u-using your s-sword to s-smash the latch."

Blue unsheathed his sword and splashed back into the water. He tried to push his panic away when he noticed that there were hardly any bubbles surfacing from the chest. _This has to work,_ he thought as he tried to smash the latch off like Vio suggested. He tried again and again. Still no use. He noticed the hinges on the back of the chest. He used his sword to pry one loose. _Just one more,_ he thought as he watched the last bubble escape the chest. Finally, the other hinge popped off. _Come on! Come on!_ Blue kicked at the chest. _Bam!_ The lid burst open. Fear gripped Blue as he grabbed an unconscious Red. "I got him," he shouted as he cut through the surface. "I got him!"

Vio waded out and helped drag Red to the river's bank.

"Is he breathing?" asked Zelda.

Green bent down to check, "Just barely."

"Quick, take him to the castle. Hurry!" Zelda commanded.

"Hang in there, Red," said Blue as he carried him, "If you die on me, I swear I'll…I'll…I'll kick your butt!"


	7. Chapter 7

Red slowly opened his eyes and blinked. A blurry purple figure hovered above him.

"So, you're finally awake. It's about time."

"V-Vio?" said Red hoarsely trying to set up.

"Take it easy," said Vio helping him, "You're still not well."

"I hurt all over."

"Well, you did get knocked around a lot in that chest. But it could just be the flu. You still need lots of rest." said Vio with a sniffle.

Red watched Vio wipe his nose on the back of his shirt sleeve. He also noticed that Vio was dressed in a warm set of purple PJs rather than his regular tunic.

"Are you sick with the flu again?" said Red.

"No," _sniffle,_ "just a cold. It's not that bad. Blue has one too. His is worse though. He's had a little bit of fever." Vio pointed to Blue who lay curled up in a bed close to Red's. Blue had several blankets on him and snored softly in his pillow.

"Where are we?" asked Red glancing around the room.

"We're in the castle. The princess insisted that we all stay here until we get well."

Red nodded. "Where's Green? Is he sick too?"

Vio pointed to Green sprawled out on a cushy chair sleeping with his hand in a bandage. "He's not sick, but his wrist is fractured. It will be quite a while before he can hold a sword again. The doctors said it should be about a month. I'm glad he's finally sleeping. He's been watching us like a hawk for two days now."

"Two days!"

"Yeah, that's how long you've been unconscious. You had us worried sick, Red. We thought…we thought you were going to die. You really scared us. I even heard Blue crying in his sleep. But don't you dare tell him I told you."

"I-I won't," said Red eyeing a stuffed version of an octorok in his covers. "What's this?"

"Oh, that? Blue won it for you at the festival," Vio said as he walked over to Green and shook his shoulder, "Hey, guess who's awake." Green smiled a walked over to Red's bed while Vio tried to wake Blue.

"Red, what's wrong?" said Green putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" cried Red. "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't snuck out. Blue and Vio wouldn't be sick again. And you wouldn't have a broken wrist. This is all because I wouldn't listen and stay home."

"Well, that's true. But the princess would probably still be missing or even dead. You saved her. And any of this could have happened anyway if it were the princess in that chest instead of you. You were really brave to take her place. I'm proud of you. You showed real courage."

Red gave a little smile while wiping away some tears.

"I am still disappointed that you snuck out like that."

"I know."

"I'm going to need some extra help with guard duty since I can't hold a sword for a while. Think you can help me out? I mean…when your better of course."

Red wiped his eyes and beamed, "You can count on me!"

"So, now that he's awake," said Blue stretching, "can we show him?"

"Show me what?"

"Well," said Vio rubbing his chin, "he may be doing better, but…"

"Oh, come on, Vio," said Blue whining, "Can't he just have a peek?"

"A peek at what?" said Red looking back and forth.

"It's up to Green," said Vio with his arms crossed.

"A peek won't hurt. But then it's back to bed!" said Green sternly, "You all need your rest."

"Alright!" said Blue.

Vio put Red's arm around his neck and led him to the door and through the hallway. On the way, they met Princess Zelda.

"Oh, Red," she shouted hugging his neck, "I'm so glad you're all right! I was afraid we'd lost you. Well, has anyone told you about the surprise?"

"We were just about to show him," said Green.

"Oh, good. I shall join you then. Oh, by the way your father is away tracking down the fiends that Lowell was working with. That traitor was bribed to kidnap me. I promised to send your father news about the four of you each day until his return. He will be thrilled to know you are all improving. Oh, and you may like to know that Lowell has the Hylian Flu thanks to you, Red."

"I wouldn't wish that on anybody," said Red cringing.

"Well, I think it serves him right for trying to kidnap me. Oh, here we are."

They all stopped in front of two massive doors.

"My dear Heroes, I cannot thank you enough for your courage and bravery in saving my life. Dear, Red, I know how much the winter festival means to you. I'm sorry you had to miss it. So, I brought the festival to you."

Green and Blue pushed open the doors to reveal a large room with games, tables with mountains of food, both large and small animals, and even magical fairy rides.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Red. Vio stomped Red's foot. "Ow! I mean, thank you Princess!"

"Now," said Zelda smiling, "go have some fun, all of you!"

"Yes!" said Blue, "I'll race you to the ponies!"

Red looked at everyone and frowned.

"What's wrong?" said Green.

Red closed his eyes and pinched himself so hard it left a mark on his pale skin. He breathed in a sigh of relief as he opened his eyes. "Oh, good. I thought it was just a fever dream. Wait for me, Blue!"


End file.
